roleplaying_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Wrath of The Frost Giants
Wrath of The Frost Giants The Dwarves of the mountain made a discovery that they believed could set their race on a path of riches and power beyond anything they could dream. The discovery made was of a mountain the likes of which no one has ever seen. The Dwarves began to dig, and the further they went the more ore and crystals they discovered. The dwarves went so far through and down this mountain that they found something they did not expect. They came across a mountain of crystals,but when they struck it with their picks they had found that they were not alone in the cave.. The mountain of crystals roared, awakened. And in a matter of a seconds, the dwarves in the lower chambers of the mountain were put to death with nothing but a scream to remember them by. The Dwarves tried to counter attack, but when they went down the mountain, the crystal giant had awoken hundreds of it's kind, and no dwarf made it out. The beasts came out of the mountain and demolished the Dwarven territory in the mountain. The giants moved further down, killing all in their path. Their rampage caused the dwarfs to retreat off the mountain, and turn to the Primal Alliance for help. Reaction of the Primal Alliance After hearing their ally was in trouble by Giants made of crystal and snow, they believed that this threat could be not only the enemy of the dwarves.. But the enemy of Keltharia. They sent soldiers from each race to the mountain along side the dwarves, and the Primal Alliance once again, stood together. Reaction of the Elves The Elves still had a lot of hostility against the Primal Alliance there for they did not send troops to aid the Primal Alliance. The Front = The battle began at the borderlines of the mountains, what is now Kosen pass. The Primal Alliance used every weapon at their disposal, and still they could only slay a few of the giants while their numbers were falling by the thousands. The giants were filled with nothing but rage fueled bloodlust, which made them lack restraint and common knowledge, reason was out of the question.. The Retreat Two weeks had passed, when the Primal Alliance fleet could not receive reinforcements and were forced to fall back to the mainlands. However, it did not stop the giants from following them, and when the Primal Alliance was about to give up, an unlikely event occurred. Reinforcements A horn sounded in the distance, and the army was near death. The elves had joined the cause, and the war effort against the giants of the mountain. This was a turning point of the war which drove the giants back to the mountains. The elves joining the war caused a great moral shift for the Primal Alliance, and they sent more men to the aid of the Dwarves. Keltharia stood together as they charged the mountain to put an end to this war. Ambush When the Primal Alliance reached the mountain there were no signs of the giants as if they had entirely left the mountain they stayed and searched it for three days pass when they heard word that the Elves territory was under attack by the very same giants. They charged towards the territory of the elves, but when they arrived more then half of their colony was destroyed. They found the giants laying waste to the people of the forest and they fought to save them, pushing the giants to the lake.. The very same lake the elves had been born from. They had made a discovery, the giants were afraid of flame! Using torches, and burning some of the forest trees down, they were able to direct them out of the forests, when the beasts fled to the lake and they ran through its water in escape of the flame. when they entered it's waters, they sank into the water and they appeared to have died. The water began to drain for.. Forever, it seemed to take, but by the end of it, it was empty. Hundreds of giants went in, and when the water was empty they were no longer giants but tall beings with horns and blue skin. They took all of these beings prisoner, and the Primal alliance agreed that they were dangerous , and should be executed. The Khoren After the choice had been made they lined them all up and armed people with bows and arrows and prepare to fire. When they gave the order to fire one of the beings said "Wait.. I do not know of what we have done to you, or why we are being charged with such a punishment.. But my people do not deserve such a fate." When the Primal heard them speak they did not fire, for it has been their rule.. If they are intelligent enough to speak the Common language, then they are worth allowing to live. When they asked him of his name, and the name of his people he replied with,"You may call us the Khoren, and I, am Kosen..."